The Dark Champion
by PrudenceLovesBooks
Summary: When Valkyrie is forced to participate in the Triwizard tournament, she has no other choice but to survive. And The dead Men are going to help her winning. But When she draws the interest of one Charlie Weasley and one Lucuis Malfoy, it will take their Blood Feud to a whole other Level. First English Fanfic, do not go easy on me. Rated M for Mature and future sexual references.


Hi, so this is my first published Harry Potter x Skulduggery Pleasant Fanfic, and I don't own either of them. I do own this story though, so please do not copy it.

And as a warning, this is my first English story, and I do not have a Beta reader, so, anyone that is up for the position, please contact me and we will make a very good team for sure!

Please Enjoy!

Valkyrie sat in one of the stiff armchairs of the sanctuary lounge, all the while sipping calmly her tea. She knew she would be interrupted soon enough by one her friends, so she enjoyed the calm before the storm. She knew the one to interrupt would probably be her best friend and Mentor Skulduggery Pleasant, who seemed to be wherever she was. And just as she predicted it, He burst trough the door, causing it to slam so hard on the wall that it exploded in little wooden splinters.

He grabbed her roughly by the arm, and she cursed as she realized she didn't wear her protective jacket. His gripped turned quite destructive and for a moment she feared her arm would end up like that door, but before that could happen, she punched him in the jaw and kicked his legs under him.

Realizing her like she had the plague, she felt his glare on her and she scowled herself.

"Are you Crazy?! Or just Fucking out of your mind?! You know I don't mind it when you manhandle me, but that was outright vicious Skulduggery! You nearly crushed my arm!" She screamed at him, all the while inspecting her arm on which a large bruise in the form of his hand was forming.

"You need to come now Valkyrie! China is being forced to hand you over to another society, which even you would not be able to survive!" He shouted back, catching her arm again just after she slipped on her jacket.

"What the hell are you talking about? On what grounds are they trying to get me?" She asked, frowning at his panicked tone. Skulduggery Pleasant doesn't do panic. Never has, never will. But somehow, she heard the faint sound of hysteria coming from his smooth voice

"And why does it worry you so much, normally you would laugh at such a situation, but you are freaking out." Valkyrie added. He started running towards the entrance of the sanctuary and this time the young detective had troubles keeping up with him.

"I don't think you fully understand your situation Val. These people are crazy. More crazy than you or me or Tanith. They are dangerous as hell too. You see their magic isn't like us. They don't simply choose a discipline. They don't need one, because they can do all of them, They are called Wizards. Not mages but goddamn wand-waving wizards. We don't like each other, because while they are very powerful and can do almost anything, we are connected to lady magic itself. We keep the balance of our mother, while they destroy it with their unnecessary bias for light and dark, good and evil. We both know that both do NOT exist." Skulduggery explained, slowing down his pace for her to keep with him.

"So you mean they are racist bastards." Valkyrie summed up, thinking about everything he had said.

"Wait, so you mean they truly wave wands? That has to suck bad." she added, all the while smirking to herself. She was happy that she was a mage. She couldn't imagine trying to punch with a fucking wand in her hands.

Skulduggery chuckled, knowing what she meant as he had thought it himself when he had found out of the others existence almost a century ago. While they ran in a quick but acceptable pace, they passed some sanctuary mages, who nodded hello to them. She nodded back, and she sent a wink to a handsome man, who smirked flirtatiously at her.

"What I meant to say is that they are jealous. So jealous we had to keep a peace and avoidance treaty to keep them away from proclaiming war to us. You know our powers pass down on family members, so do theirs, but sometimes random new fresh lines pop up from nowhere. They get new blood, we don't. Their society is very different from ours. And the very fact they came for you means that the affair is very important. Probably to an international level."

Suddenly stopping to run just before they crossed the door to the parking lot the sanctuary had built to honor the death of the victims of Darquess (I mean what shows more grief than a parking lot?), Valkyrie looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow, flipped her long black hair and turned sharply around, running for the 'throne room'.

Skulduggery tried to catch her, but she threw one of the mini fog-bombs the Monster hunters had presented her with after she had slept with them.

"Sorry Bestie! While I don't know what I'm getting into, it's till my choice to make! I'm a big girl now! And after all, it's my aid they need!" She told him when he started shouting for her to stop 'that infernal fog'.

Continuing her path towards the throne room. She decided to use the door in the back of the throne, the one that laid in the shadows and where nobody could see you. Finally arriving after three minute jog, she heard raised voice inside of the room. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, and slipped into the shadows, watching a discussion unfold between the ever so beautiful China Sorrows, grand mage of the Irish Sanctuary and 3 unknown people, two of which were kind of formless, pudgy and looked like toads, and the last one was one of the fairest and beautifulest person she had ever laid eyes on.

"With all due respect Minister Fudge, I recommend you to keep your _undersecretary_ from embarrassing herself further and to keep your useless comments to yourself. Do keep in mind that I do not acknowledge your authority in my domain. If you do however keep undermining mine, I will make sure no one will find your skeleton to identify." Valkyrie heard China's clear voice sound calmly though the room, and she nearly laughed out loud when the horribly pink dressed woman and the fat toad-faced man spluttered in shame and mortifying embarrassment.

The woman was of short stature, and had no curves whatsoever, Her short curly hair were styled perfectly underneath a little pink hat that was covered with frills and small white bows. She wore a horrible Pink dress underneath a small pink cardigan that only a small girl would wear, and her nail looked soft and sweaty and her nails were painted in a perfect pink.

Valkyrie could practically smell the tea and sugar reeking of off her, and the young detective felt a little part of herself die at the smell. Her face looked like that of a squashed toad, and for a moment she felt an ounce of pity for the woman, until she remembered all the pink and immediately hated her again. Nest to her stood a man that looked very similar to her, only he wore a weird robe in a puke-green color and trousers in a deep maroon brown.

On his neatly brushed hair was a bowler hat of the color of acidic green vomit, and another part of Valkyrie died from seeing the horrendous pair. And on their right stood the last man, tall and proud and handsome.

His face practically screamed aristocracy, and his expensive looking clothes only underlined that impression. His gray looked ashamed to be in the presence of the two toads, but he kept that from his face, and smiled at them every time one of them would turn to him for assurance.

"How that you speak like that to **minister of magic**?! You are nothing but an ugly slut in a place of power!" The in pink dressed woman shrieked, as if in agony, and her ugly face was flushed in anger.

Valkyrie barely kept herself from laughing out loud, and she could only imagine her female friends reaction to that insult.

China on the other hand was thrilled. It had been so long that she had met such an utterly stupid person that did not hesitate to insult her. She would rip that toad apart as if tearing into the carcass of a dead gazelle*.

"Could you kindly refrain from insulting me _Miss Umbridge,_ after all, you really aren't in any position to say anything to me, because you are only a **Secretary**." China's voice indicated a smirk. Valkyrie thought, and she felt as if she would probably die behind the throne trying to reel her laughter in.

"And as I already told you before, and you would know if you had only listened to me instead of dreaming to jump your boss, I do not acknowledge any of your authority. I grow tired of this discussion, so would you please go back to the hole you crawled out of? I have too much to do, and you are wasting too much of my precious time. Now Lord Malfoy as you are the only one of your association that has been polite in every way."

"You cannot dismiss us like common flies!" said the supposed minister as he continued to splutter maniacally, and for a moment the young detective feared the floor would be cover in his spittle.

"Cornelius, please stop embarrassing us, it's bad enough that Dolores lost her mind in front of Elder sorrows, but do remember that we came here for a reason. We need to collect one Miss Valkyrie Cain, if you would be inclined to." Lord Malfoy first said to his angry superior and then to China.

Valkyrie frowned at the use of the word 'collect'.

"I demand that Cain woman's presence this instance! She will come with us if she holds her life and the use of magic dear." The wannabe Minister said, trying to make his sound powerful but only succeeding in making it sound whiny.

Valkyrie froze. What did he mean with that? Was that a threat?! She prepared to flung herself at him to punch him, but china's voice cut her from executing her dream.

"Are you telling me that if we don't comply to your wishes one of my best employees will lose her magic? Are you threatening me? Do you really wish to go there?" China's voice seemed cold to her ears, and the temperature of the room dropped.

Fudge paled considerably and moved to shake his head, but was to afraid to even move an inch of his fat body.

"I think what my employer meant to say Elder Sorrows is that, should Detective Cain refuse to participate in the tournament, then the magical contract that binds her to that, will take her magic as a punishment, and if she isn't strong enough, her life too. Sadly there are no loopholes, as we double checked before coming here. Miss Cains name was written in her own blood." China grew silent, thinking hard for a way out of this mess.

Sighing, she decided she would rather call Valkyrie now than have her encounter either Fudge and Umbridge in the middle of a hallway. That would probably end in a bloodbath.

Valkyrie was trying to comprehend what they were saying, and was so distracted from her surroundings, that she didn't register the person stalking up to her from behind.

Two handy caught her, one circling her body almost in a delicate crush, and the other muffling her protests. Desperately trying to escape those hands, she thought that she would rather die than to be raped in her workplace, and so she tried to bite into one of those bony fingers

 _Bony. Bones. Skulduggery._

She calmed instantly, and her friend realized that she had understood, he released her and when he saw her relieved face, he realized what she had thought.

The very thought someone would try to do that to her made his blood boil, and he activated his facade only to kiss her roughly.

It wasn't the first time this had happened. The first time had been after she had come back from her self imposed exile, and he had seen the changes in her attitude. More mature. More adult. More sexy. Of course he couldn't resist her charm, and none of the others could either. Each and every dead Man had had his time with her, if only for one night. The only one that had resisted her charm had been Ghastly (Who didn't die in my world because I'm in denial) who had his precious wife Tanith.

Skulduggery had been the only one that had slept more than three times with his student, and every time it happened, it didn't feel any different.

It was only a stress relief after all.

Ending their kiss, he looked at her face and she smiled at him reassuringly. Turning back to the discussion between China and Lord Malfoy, she heard China calling her name, and she automaticly responded. This time succeeding in stepping in her shadows she took Skulduggery's hand and pulled him with her.

They appeared in front of their Boss, looking very bizarre to the wizard and the witch. Umbridge cried out in horror at the sight of Skulduggery, and Fudge salivated over Valkyrie form, barely hiding his attraction of his disgusting little face. Valkyrie stood proudly in front of China's massive golden throne, looking like a warrior for her queen.

Her long Black hair cascaded down her back, her dark eyes glistened angrily making them so much more mysterious, and her arms were crossed underneath her rather large bust. Her long slender legs were wrapped in a skintight leather pants, and she wore a short Black Leather jacket. Her big black boots shone dangerously in the warm light of the room. Her Pale skin made her look like some kind of angry goth that knew how to dress without applying too much makeup.

Skulduggery stood next to her, motionless in his blue and gray stripped elegant suit, His precious and trademark Fedora placed in a dangerous angle on his Head. His eye sockets were empty, but to those who knew how to analyze him (that mean only Ghastly and Valkyrie) they were so expressive.

"Y-y-you...ABOMINATION!" screamed the Minister's Undersecretary at the sight of the walking Skeleton, and drew her wand.

Many things happened in the same time, China rose to her feet, her dark hair swishing like a black halo around her body, Lucius Malfoy disarmed the crazy bint, and Cornelius Fudge gave a very feminine shriek and fell on his bottom.

Valkyrie ran as fast as a lightning towards the woman and punched her so hard, her head nearly got ripped off her neck, and she promptly fell unconscious.

Lucius send an unbelieving look to the girl who had appeared out of the shadows like a Dark Lady.

"Please excuse the impossible behavior of my colleague. I am afraid her temper got the best of her." her excused himself in front of the warrior/dark lady in hope of catching her attention.

"No worries man, but make sure she wears the little white jacket next time I see her, kay?" the girl said, her voice hard but still feminine. How he would love to hear that voice cry out his name...

"Sir? Are you alright? You look kinda flushed there.." She said, and he snickered to himself in his mind. Of course I look flushed, he thought.

"I'm fine, please do not worry about me." He said, and Valkyrie very much believed him. Not only did he look flushed, but his eyes had glazed over when he had laid eyes on her. He was very fine apparently. Raising an eyebrow at him, she turned back to China and started to ask her questions about the tournament.

Straightening himself, he took his wand in his hand, walked over to Dolores unconscious body and the ministers slumped form, grabbed both of them and turned to address China one last time.

"Please be come to those coordinate sin two Days, we will have prepared a special place for your chosen Living arrangements. Here these are the coordinates."He handed Valkyrie a Slip of Paper and dissaparated.

The young Woman blinked.

"How will I get there? I mean, it's fucking Britain, and you know I hate trains and planes. The only thing I can tolerate are cars and bus, but we would have to cross a damn sea, so no."

"Wait Valkyrie. I might have an idea, but let's hear what Skulduggery has to say first" The mentioned Skeleton nodded.

"I think we should reunite the Dead Men."He said, and there was a silence. That is until Valkyrie started protesting loudly, and China face palmed herself. She was getting a headache after such a long day.

"You know Skulduggery, you might be right. When they hear of this, which will no doubt be soon, they will take the first plane here and insist on coming with both of you. And they won't accept a no. You know that, don't you Valkyrie." China said, her crystal blue eyes boring into Valkyries Mind until she gave up. The young Detectives shoulder slumped and she looked kind of defeated. The Elder clapped happily to herself, relieved for having made a progress.

"Now that's good to hear Val. And If we contact the Dead Men than your travel way and living arrangements have been solved too!"

"How?"

"The Midnight Hotel my dear."

*Hey guys, got my Thomas Sanders joke? Well if you didn't it doesn't matter anyway. Well, that was the first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure how regularly I will update, so don't get your hopes to high. I'll try to make one as soon as possible, but that's kinda hard cuz I have to prepare for my end of terms exams to graduate.

Jeez this year I gonna be bat shit crazy.

Don't worry to much though, I write a lot at school, so I'll definitely get further in my story. Please don hesitate to leave a comment I would deeply appreciate it.

Prue


End file.
